Darkbeast
by Carngeberserker
Summary: Old Yharnam was burning. Lionel, a Yharnamite hunter, was chosen by the Dream to end tonight's endless night. With Darkbeasts roaming the streets, his goal may seem impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hunter of the Dream

 _Burning buildings. Burning beasts. No, not beasts. Burning people. These thoughts flooded Djura's mind as he mindlessly navigated the scorched alleys of Old Yharnam. He would always end up at the same bloodied and burnt dead end. A mangled thing that showed signs of being human lay before his eyes. He picked up the portable ashen gatling gun and strapped it on his back._

" _I'm sorry I failed you too," Djura murmured those words as he went back to his tower vantage point._

"Where am I?" I asked as if anyone could have heard me. Pale flowers and gravestones were littered all across the serene environment. A flight of stairs stood before me leading to a small chapel. I seemed to be alone in this place.

"Hello, good hunter," a warm female voice said.

Surprised at the sudden appearance, I sprung back. Looking at the source of the voice, it appeared to be a tall porcelain doll clad in a prim dress. Her pale blond hair perfectly matched her white eyes. Noticing my exaggerated reactions, the doll giggled.

The Doll continued, "I am a doll, here in this dream to look after you." I kept my guard up, examining her from head to toe as she spoke. "Honourable hunter, pursue the echoes of blood, and I will channel them into your strength." I then spotted at the corner of my eye, an old man in worn clothing sitting in his wheelchair at the top of the stairs, quietly eavesdropping. The dehydrated wrinkles on his face showed much of his age and resonated an aura of wisdom.

"You must be the new hunter, eh? Come with me," the old man said. I climbed the stairs and left the Doll to her own devices. Inside the chapel, stacks of books and weapons shrouded the room with a dusty feeling. Even though it was an unsightly sight, the chapel still radiated a warm presence.

"Hmm a simple, yet young Yharnamite hunter. And you were chosen to end tonight's endless hunt. I wonder what's so special about you," the old man rasped while eyeing my armour.

"Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, for now. I am… Gehrman, friend to you hunters," Gehrman paused to catch his breath before continuing, "You're sure to be in a fine haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts, it's for your own good,"

Gehrman? Teacher of Master Ludwig? He was supposed to be missing, vanished years ago without a trace. "Ding… Dong…" a familiar sound echoed in my ears. "Ah… you are about to awaken. Remember, to end this endless night, halt the source of the spreading scourge of beasts, lest the night carry on forever," Gehrman's parting words were etched in my head as my vision blackened.

* * *

"Lionel? Lionel?" a young female voice whispered, anxiously.

"Elizabeth? What happened?" I asked, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head.

"My head… it hurts"

"My apologies. I broke your balance and made you fall," Elizabeth said while looking much apologetic.

"She meant that she viciously used her wooden mallet to break your balance and smash you to the ground. Oh my Elizabeth, it was supposed to be a simple sparring session," a slender young man stood up and taunted Elizabeth.

"Silence Archibald, it really was an accident. I didn't mean it. Anyways, Lionel, the bell has rang,"

"Indeed, let us carry on with our journey to the Grand Cathedral. We wouldn't want Master Ludwig to miss us, would we?"

I looked up to the large pale moon and proceeded to the Grand Cathedral with Archibald and Elizabeth, whilst rubbing the back of my head in an attempt to soothe the pain. Was it all just a hallucination due to the fall? A talking doll and the fabled first hunter were too unrealistic to be true. I shook away those thoughts and continued on our path to the Grand Cathedral.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So... that was the first chapter. I know it's a little too short but I promise you the next one would be longer. Yes, it is the same Archibald who invents the Tonitrus. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can to cleanse my mediocre writing. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Renewed Relationships

After ascending the many flights of stairs leading to the Grand Cathedral, we finally found ourselves outside its massive gates. At the corner of my eye, a woman clad in a Blood Saint's attire ascended up the spiral stairs to the deceased Vicar's quarters.

"Over the past 2 years, I never did get used to how exhausting it was to climb those stairs," a panting Archibald commented.

There were dozens of other hunters outside the Grand Cathedral. Low ranking hunters like us were not permitted to enter the Grand Cathedral. Instead, we gathered outside its gates and waited for the older hunters to issue us orders.

"My friend, have you heard? Recently, in the outskirts of Yharnam, a constable was found consuming a beast," a gossiping Yharnamite hunter said to her friend.

"Yes I did! It is said that they brought him to join our ranks. I hope I do not run into him!"

The bells ceased their ringing and the Grand Cathedral's gates slowly opened. A middle aged man emerged, dressed in white Healing Church attire and with a bandaged sword sheathed on his back. Long blond hair flowed down his head to the side of his neck. Neatly trimmed facial hair surrounded the man's face further expressing his fearless persona. He was well built, muscular enough to handle the blade on his back.

"Good evening recruits, hunters, and fellow colleagues. I have received news from one of our sources in Old Yharnam. The ashen blood sickness has evolved. People have been transforming into beasts and soon their numbers would grow too large and pose a threat to our city of Yharnam. To combat this increasing threat, we have decided…"

The moon. That floating orb had a dark blue sheen and its gleaming pale insides drew me to it. It was beckoning me to it. As I stared it at, Gehrman's parting words resounded in my head. 'To end this endless night, halt the source of the spreading scourge of beasts, lest the night carry on forever,' Over and over again.

"Lionel, must I repeat myself? See me now," Master Ludwig shouted across the square.

Those last few words snapped me out of my trance and brought me back to reality.

"All of you are dismissed. Remember to assemble two hours from now at the round plaza of the Grand Cathedral."

"You should stop building castles in your head. It only gets you into trouble. Archibald and I will be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. Do be quick," Elizabeth commanded as she trotted down the steps with Archibald.

I approached Master Ludwig and expected to receive a stern berating from him.

"Lionel, I noticed you staring at the moon. My, what a strong moonlit scent you possess. I knew a Hunter of the Dream would be chosen tonight," Master Ludwig chuckled as he spoke. "What I didn't expect was that you would be chosen. I should cease my yammering and inform you of what I know. After the School of Mensis separated from us, they have been conducting… experiments."

The School of Mensis? Due to a disagreement between them and the Healing Church, they had branched off from us and are now residing in Yahar'gul. To avoid a civil war, the Choir has decided to call a truce with them.

"Exactly what kind of experiments?" I inquired.

"The kind where they would beckon a Great One and doom the lives of everyone," Master Ludwig replied. "Simon has informed us that the ritual is beginning tonight. Since they have barely any hunters on their side, they have decided to evolve the ashen blood sickness in the citizens of Old Yharnam to turn them into beasts to slow us down,"

"Master Ludwig, our numbers are small as well. Are there any other ways we can combat them?"

Master Ludwig stared blankly at me before coming up with a reply, "I… do have a plan. Burning Old Yharnam. I know there are still people living there that are not infected but I figured this is the best possible way to contain the problem. Before we can commence, you need to tell Saint Amelia about the plan. She will be taking charge of the Healing Church until she becomes Vicar. If she disagrees, we will still be going to Old Yharnam. I won't be joining you as I have matters to attend to in the workshop. Remember, if we succeed, the Choir might finally grant us permission to end them."

Amelia… that was a name I have not heard of in years. We were… close before we joined the Healing Church. We had different opinions on how to live our lives and this often caused us to clash. So, she went to become a Blood Saint and I, a hunter. Our duties often kept us apart and we slowly drifted away from each other. I am surprised she has made it this far in just two years.

"Of course, Master Ludwig. I will inform her of the plan," I said, while bowing to him.

"May the good blood guide your way," Master Ludwig returned the bow and departed in the direction of the workshop.

I walked around the Grand Cathedral to the living quarters. The usually bustling path to the living quarters was now dead silent. The hunters who would retire to their quarters were now busy in the workshop receiving their weapons. After a short moment, I find myself at the foot of the long spiral stairs. At the top of the stairs was the Vicar's quarters. Wasting no time, I quickly ascended the many steps of the tower, eager to meet my old friend. Outside the slightly opened door, my hands were trembling. I was terrified. It has been so long and it felt awkward. We did not conclude our previous encounter in any way that was memorable. Instead, we were screaming at each other and cursing each other's dead families. I peeked into the small opening and scanned the room. Books in the room were neatly and alphabetically arranged. The red mahogany furniture was untarnished and gave off a dark incarnadine glow to the room that was subtle yet powerful. It was as if the Vicar never left the room and had spent every moment of his life maintaining the room. A young woman with waxy, pearlescent pale blond hair peeking out of her hood was frantically flipping the pages of a book.

"Yes? What is it this time?" Amelia said, quite aggressively. That sounded different. The Amelia I knew did not sound like that. Her voice was lively and usually comforted others when they were in distress. The past few years must have been harsh on her.

I motioned my hands slowly towards the door. When I stepped into the room, her bright sapphire eyes widened. She had not expected to see me again.

"Greetings Saint Amelia, I have news from Master Ludwig," I spoke, while bowing.

"Lionel…? I haven't seen you in two years. How have you been?" her voice had changed to sound like the old Amelia.

"I've been well. And I can tell you must be very ecstatic being the next in line for Vicar."

"Quite the contrary, actually. Ever since Vicar Laurence passed, the Choir has changed the commandments and I have to learn them again. It goes against his ideals so I do not understand why they would change it,"

Now that I could see her face clearly, I noticed the extravagant beauty in front of me. Her polished pale skin flushed out her lustrous eyes. She wasn't the same orphaned street beggar I remembered. Her raised lips gave the impression that she was enjoying my presence.

"Ah, yes I agree. When you are Vicar can't you just change them back?"

"You think being Vicar has that much power? The Choir dictates what is and should be in the Healing Church; I have no say in what they do," a chuckling Amelia said. "Oh yes, what is it that you came to me for?"

"I have been chosen by the Dream. I have no idea what that means," I replied scratching the back of my head.

The chuckling Amelia had now change expressions. Her smile faded and a stern woman had emerged.

"Chosen by the Dream… and you have not experienced a hunt before…" Amelia's eyes were looking down at her feet.

My body stood still. Amelia's sudden changed frightened me and instantly launch me back into the seriousness of tonight's hunt.

"Master Ludwig also mentioned burning down Old Yharnam," I said, not looking at her face.

"Tell that old fool my answer is no. I will not burn down a whole city to contain a hunt, there are still innocents living there. We were once like them, do you not remember?"

I turned and walked to a window in the circular room, catching a breath of fresh air. The dark sky reminded me of the time left till we had to gather.

"I must take my leave. The hunt begins very soon," I said, still gazing out the window.

"I'm ready to leave now," Amelia replied.

"You're next-in-line for Vicar; You are not permitted to go on a hunt,"

"No let's leave all this behind us. To the Hinterlands, like you planned,"

"But that was two years ago. I now know the responsibility of being a hunter. I will not disrespect my onus as I did in the past. I'm… sorry," I rushed out of the room, trying to avoid the continuation of this debate. While I was exiting the room, I noticed a wrinkled old man standing by the door. He was dressed in Choir garb and it covered most of his body. His frail and hunched body bent into a bow.

"Oh? Is this a bad time, Saint Amelia?" the old man rasped.

"No Thomas, do come in. Lionel was just leaving," Amelia replied, sounding like her stern self once again.

"Heh, don't worry I won't tell this to anyone," Thomas whispered to me, grinning.

I looked at Amelia one last time and our eyes met. I left her and the old Choir representative alone and rushed to the workshop.

* * *

After Ludwig ensured Lionel was gone, he unsheathed his sword and placed his hand on the hilt. Slowly, he used his free hand to caress the sword from one end to the next. The dull, bandaged build was now glowing blue. Arcane magic rippled down the blade onto the ground, lighting up the dim surroundings. He held up the sword high above his head with both hands.

"Master, please lend me your guidance," Ludwig whispered to his sword, while on one knee.

* * *

Amelia. That name was engraved onto my mind. Like a shadow to its body. I arrived outside the Healing Church workshop, marbles pillars held the tower up, connecting the Cathedral Ward to the Upper Cathedral Ward, where the Choir resides. No one, not even the Vicar, was allowed to enter the Upper Cathedral Ward without permission. I walked past the locked door and went up the stars to look for the quartermaster. On the second floor, trick weapons were hanging off the ceiling and the still air made me uneasy. This reminded me of my visions in the Dream's chapel. To my surprise, Master Ludwig was the only one here. He was holding a replica of his own Holy Moonlight Sword.

"Ah, you have finally arrived. How did the meeting with Saint Amelia go?" Master Ludwig asked, polishing the ends of the blade.

"Not well. She has declined your plan of burning Old Yharnam."

"As expected. Very well, we shall not speak further of our plan. Here," Master Ludwig handed me the replica trick weapon.

"This is the first replica of my sword. The people at the workshop already thought of a name. Ludwig's Holy Blade. Funny, huh?" he handed me the blade.

"To transform it into a greatsword, just slot the blade into the giant sheath. It should fit nicely and you'll be able to combat larger beasts. To change it back, simply twist the handle and it will come right off,"

I gazed at the blade in front of me. It was much smaller than Master Ludwig's blade but it was the first of its kind.

"Thank you, Master Ludwig. I will use this weapon with pride," I thanked him with a bow.

"Let us go, we have somewhere else to be,"

I followed Master Ludwig to the round plaza while examining the weapon. It had a very intricate design, with dark lines flowing down its blade, leading to the hilt of the sword. Its design mimicked Master Ludwig's moonlight blade.

"Don't worry about getting used to it, it has the strength of a Kirkhammer and the speed of a Saw Spear, which you are accustomed to,"

In just a short while, I found myself at the foot of the stairs leading to the Grand Cathedral. The hunters present were lesser than before in numbers; the old hunters were absent.

Master Ludwig commented, "If you're wondering why there are only Yharnamites hunters, it is because the old hunters were first sent to Old Yharnam, to lessen the amount of beasts to kill for you recruits. Go now, I can see Archibald playing the fool over there."

I looked towards the direction of where Master Ludwig was looking. Archibald and Elizabeth were standing in a corner, almost out of view to others but it granted them a full view of anyone approaching.

"Lionel! Come, I have to show you something," Archibald said, with exhilaration in his eyes. There was a huge bulge at the side of his hunter's garb, it looked like a weapon.

"Remember that Powder Keg trick weapon we saw the other day? I managed to snitch it today. There was barely any one at the workshop today and I swapped out my usual Saw Blade for it," Archibald said, carefully opening his side pocket.

It was a short polearm with a gun at its tip. When extended, the polearm would be able to reach the tallest of beasts. It was a Rifle Spear. One of the weapons favoured by the Powder Kegs. The Powder Kegs were a small group of hunters who dedicated themselves to designing more complex and exotic trick weapons. Their weapons usually consisted of fire or an explosive element, enabling them to quickly dispatch a horde of beasts. Archibald was always fascinated with their genius weapon designs and had often tried to lay his hands on one.

"I was wondering what that bulge was. I assumed you were attempting to fit more blood vials in that side pocket of yours again; we all remembered how that went last time," I teased.

Elizabeth, who was busy tying her dark brown hair into a braid, had joined in on the conversation.

"Or that time when he tried to polish his firearm with the safety off,"

"I get it. This time it's not going to backfire, Master Ludwig would be joining us for tonight's hunt," Archibald said, hiding the stolen weapon back into his garb.

He was now pulling his face mask up, only revealing his obsidian eyes and letting a few strands of dark hair peek out from his three pointed cap. Seeing this, Elizabeth finished braiding her hair and pulled up her face mask as well.

Master Ludwig stood in front of the small group of Yharnamite hunters and rang a small bell, attracting everyone's attention.

"Now, I understand that for most of you this is your first hunt. Don't be afraid and stay calm. You should be able to survive tonight's hunt," Master Ludwig paused.

He continued, "Let us make haste for Old Yharnam! May the good blood guide our way!" He did his signature rally and everybody followed.

"May the good blood guide our way!" we all yelled, proud of the hunt that awaited us that night.

I pulled up my face mask and adjusted my tricorn hat. I checked for my weapon and counted my supplies. I counted twenty blood vials and quicksilver bullets, placing them back into my garb. I am ready. I am ready for the hunt. Master Ludwig took out his Hunter Chief Emblem and unlocked the plaza's main gate. Raising his bandaged sword, he began leading the crowd of hunters behind him.

The hunt had begun.

* * *

 **Authors Note: The next update for the story might take a while. The term is starting and I will be overwhelmed with work. As always, I would be delighted to read your thoughts on the story. :)**


End file.
